


show me love

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, frank castle fluff, frank castle x reader - Freeform, frank castle x reader fluff, frank castle/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Frank wants to show you just how perfect you are to him.





	show me love

Insecurity is a fussy little thing.

It pops up out of nowhere just to bug you at the worst of times, and you can never figure out how to get rid of it for good.

Like right now, for example.

You’re standing in front of your floor length mirror, staring at the lacey bodysuit you had bought just a few days before. 

_ It looked fine when I tried it on… _

You turn to your side, trailing your finger across the stretch marks on your exposed hip. You pull at the fabric, trying to cover up the group of lines, only to have the suit snap back to where it was before.

“Damn it.” You sigh, walking over and dropping down onto your bed, face first. You groan into the mattress, trying your best not to be annoyed.  _ Nothing ever goes right.  _

You crawl up the bed, falling asleep on Frank’s pillow as you wait for him to come back.

He returns in the late night, surprisingly unscathed after a rather uneventful night. He washes up in the bathroom, spending a few extra minutes talking to your dog, Duke. Eventually he finds his way to your shared bedroom, the light from the hall hitting your relaxed body. Frank smiles to himself, leaning against the doorframe as he admires you from afar for just a moment. 

He always wonders how he got so lucky to find someone as amazing as you. Sometimes he questions why someone as loving and kind as you could ever love someone like him, only to have you shut him up with a loving kiss. 

He’s about to drop onto the bed when Duke comes in, his leash in his mouth. 

“At this fuckin’ hour, you mutt?” Frank mutters, staring at the dog as he drops the leash at his feet. Duke just stares back, prompting Frank to roll his eyes, grabbing the leash off the floor. “I’m gonna kill ya one of these days, stupid dog. I swear.”

You wake up to a bright light shining on your face, and you realize you fell asleep with the hall light on. As you go to turn it off, you notice Frank’s coat on the couch, and no sign of Duke. 

“Looks like somebody wanted Frank to himself, huh,” You say to yourself, laughing as you shut off the light, leaving only the living room illuminated for when your two favorite boys came back.

You once again found yourself staring at the reflection in the mirror, one of Frank’s shirts in your hand. You examine the other side of your body, once again scrutinizing the stretch marks sprawled across your skin. 

You don’t hear the front door open and close, or the sound of paws and heavy boots against the hardwood floors. You’re lost in your negative thoughts as Frank makes his way back to the room, spotting you in the corner. He’s about to make a cheeky remark about your outfit when he notices you pulling at the fabric, attempting to cover something. He frowns, shrugging his flannel off as he walks up to you.

“What’re you doing there, baby?” He asks, tossing his shirt onto the floor before bringing his hands to rest on your hips. You shake your head, dropping your gaze to the floor as Frank pulls you into his chest. “Talk to me, beautiful.” He whispers in your ear, his hands roaming from your hips to your thighs as you sigh, shaking your head once again.

“It’s… it’s nothing, I promise.” 

“Doesn’t look like nothin’. C’mere,” He walks you to the bed, guiding you onto your back, your head falling onto his pillow as he crawls up, nestling himself in between your legs. You look up at him, raising an eyebrow as you start to protest. Frank shakes his head, pulling you down by your hips just a little, letting him rest his head right on your stomach. He wraps his arms around your waist and gently presses a kiss over the fabric of the suit, looking up at your questioning gaze.

“Let me love on you, baby girl.” He nuzzles his nose into the suit, dragging it across to your right hip, his beard softly grazing your exposed skin. You feel his finger slip under the suit, pulling it aside to reveal more of your stretch marks. He kisses each one, his tongue tracing along each line as he goes. His beard tickles your thigh as he makes his way down, and you can’t help the little giggle that escapes you. He looks up, eyebrow raised as he bites down on his lip.

“What’s so funny?” You shrug, sinking down into his pillow as he pulls himself up, his face mere inches away from yours. “Try again, girl.”

“Your beard… it tickles, baby.” You grin, bringing your hands up to his cheeks, your thumbs stroking the soft hair. He rolls his eyes, kissing the tip of your nose before moving back down to your stomach.

“Let me love you, silly girl. You deserve it.” Frank buries his face in your stomach and you sigh blissfully, running your fingers through his longer curls as he kisses your belly. 

“I love you, Frank. So damn much.” You feel his laugh against your stomach as he looks up at you, all of his love in his eyes.

“I love you too, beautiful.” He grins, pulling the other side of the suit away from your hips before latching his lips to your skin, kissing and sucking all over your stretch marks. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he moves up to your chest, lavishing your breasts and collarbone with kisses and love bites everywhere he could. You watch him through half-shut eyes, a blissful smile resting on your lips as you play with his hair, letting him love you in his favorite way. 

Finally, he makes his way to your neck, sucking dark bruises into your skin before kissing up to your jaw, his beard scratching against your sensitive skin.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, baby. I could just kiss you forever.” He follows up with a soft kiss on your lips, his hand gently cupping your face as he moves back down to your neck, a soft whimper escaping his throat when you tug on his hair, pulling him back to you, your lips brushing against his.

“Kiss me forever,  _ please.”  _


End file.
